


Quizás

by puffy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: “埃尔文，你这是在笑什么？”“没什么。”断臂后的试探。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Quizás

“埃尔文，你这是在笑什么？”

“没什么。”

金发男人脸上的惶恐只显露了半秒，接着便笃定地说：“看来我们又向真相靠近了一步。”

整个下午利威尔都在回味埃尔文诡异的笑容。被巨人咬过所以脑子可能也坏掉了，重伤后难以控制面部肌肉了，或者，也许他想起什么假说甚至神话预言了，所以才像个变态一样笑了，那个臭屁金毛肯定从小就读过一大堆乱七八糟的故事了，多得像他书架上藏在角落里的灰尘，蜘蛛都能安心结网的恶心地方。

利威尔也找不到一个信服的理由，但他不打算和任何人讨论，继续浪费时间在琢磨团长表情上是可耻且徒劳的。埃尔文说“没什么”就是不愿意回答和解释了，他只需要像服从命令一样接受这个事实就好。

嘁，怎么能跟那群臭小鬼一样多愁善感，他虚伪地想。

但是史密斯的笑容和随后或许低落或许失望的神情在心中赶不出去。

『我为什么无法同你分享？』

『我还能为你做些什么呢？』

真该死，他的脚正隐隐作痛。利威尔十分沉重地叹气，踱步回史密斯团长的房间，男人正在床上翻阅又厚又大的书籍，一条腿曲起抵住封皮，辅助着重力的平衡，以及那不甚连贯的动作。听见脚步声后埃尔文计划暂停阅读，可他单手夹上书签的动作过于笨拙，于是又厚又大的书的位置倾斜了，无法挽回地倒在床单上，发出一声闷响。

利威尔愣住了。

呵，男人苦笑，额发散乱，“帮我拿支烟。”

于是士兵长在办公桌下的抽屉里为他翻找。埃尔文并没有很重的烟瘾，仅仅是出于礼貌，他便会接下宪兵团军官们递来的香烟，还有脑满肠肥的贵族们献上的雪茄，利威尔无法忘记那些充满猪猡的高级宴会，珍稀的细鳞白肉淡水鱼浪费在昂贵的骨瓷餐盘里，浓烈的香氛和酒气侵袭他的感官，王都的室内永远热得过分，被迫出席的客人更想吐了，但是埃尔文脸上可以挂着得体矜持的微笑，熟练地剪好雪茄，继续上流社会无聊又肤浅的愉快谈话。

不过，也有好的宴会。利威尔替他点燃，烟被埃尔文叼在唇边。面前的这位团长也曾经带他躲开缠人的邀请，偷偷溜出来呼吸新鲜空气，“我能请您跳一支舞吗？”臭屁金毛在月光下用敬语拿腔拿调地问，他啊啊两声算是同意，利威尔记得埃尔文右手搂住他的腰，左手潇洒地背在身后，带着他进退、滑步、一圈又一圈旋转，身着半肩披风的埃尔文英俊得不可思议，利威尔的胯紧贴着对方的大腿前侧，任凭引导，不远处的舞池里灯火通明气氛热闹，但他一点都不羡慕他们。

“利威尔，你在笑什么？”男人吐出一团烟雾。

他面红耳赤，仿佛刚结束双人舞，低沉地说：“没什么。”

埃尔文温和地笑了，利威尔看到他向上延伸的眼纹和突显的颧骨，伸手用拇指轻轻摩挲他的手背，然后握住他的手腕，感受断臂男人的脉搏。

“痛吗？”他在心中默默计数。

“啊。”埃尔文猛吸了一口烟，利威尔相信这气息掩盖了呻吟。脉搏在因残肢的剧痛而加快，香烟只能微不足道地缓解。

蓝色的双眼突然投来意义不明的目光，埃尔文夹着烟的左手靠近过来，燃烧的烟头对准他脆弱的颈部，只隔着不到半指的距离，自喉结缓缓向下，停在锁骨中央的正前方，苍白的皮肤映出橙色的暖光。利威尔觉得很热，滚烫的烟头让他开始出汗，他不明白埃尔文在干什么，想要考验自己吗？利威尔不惧怕任何挑战，他不在乎高温烟灰的灼烧和火花留下的伤痕。

所以他义无反顾地迎接烙印，却没有预想的疼痛，金发男人比他更快一步抽回了烟头，现在是他高挺的鼻梁正对着自己的喉结了，然后是同样火热的呼吸和轻舔，然后埃尔文饮尽了他颈下凹口汇集的汗水。

士兵长仰起头，长久地叹息。

很多年前他第一次参加壁外调查，野营时只有乏味耐储存的干粮可吃，黄昏坐在篝火边嚼得正费劲时，还是分队长的埃尔文走过来，指着一旁树根下的圆圆的白蘑菇问他吃过没有。“哈？”他嫌恶地皱眉，“那不是靠狗尿和马粪长起来的东西吗，地下街到处都是，真恶心。”埃尔文耐心地解释说这是口蘑很干净可以烤着吃，接着把它们一一摘下擦洗干净，亲自为他在烤架上码好，“烤口蘑不能着急哦，”挑起浓眉炫耀着野外生存常识，“慢慢的，慢慢的，口蘑的盖子里就会有汤汁，是好吃得让人为难的东西。”你那是什么乱七八糟的形容啊，利威尔不服气地斜睨他，但喝下鲜美口蘑汤汁的一瞬间，他真切地受到了感动，是无论如何都应该在绝望的世上多活一天，只为了能品尝的飨宴。

利威尔不知道自己对埃尔文来说，是不是口蘑般美味得让他为难的人。无声的渴望和享用里，是否也存在热烈的珍视和小心翼翼的宠爱。埃尔文从背后抱着他，上下爱抚的时候烧成半截的香烟就咬在牙中，滚烫的空气在利威尔颈后被点燃；夹着烟的左手握着他的膝盖窝分开他的双腿时，扎人的暗色的胡茬就缓缓刺进他肩部细腻苍白的皮肤。埃尔文比他粗壮许多的手指和他自己的一起进入体内翻搅，独臂把他向上抱起，让他敞开最柔软的地方，然后勃发的肉柱开始疯狂地顶动。

利威尔仿佛坐在名为埃尔文·史密斯的扶手椅中，被颠簸冲撞得气息不定，“埃——啊……埃尔……”甚至不能完整叫出对方的名字，他的手向后抓在金发男人健壮的腹部寻求稳定的支撑，但两人身上流淌的汗水让他屡屡打滑，双脚在床单上难以借力，半闭的眼睛则彻底失焦。至于那根烟，是烧焦了他的发梢、被埃尔文随意地摁熄在床头板上还是已经点燃了床单，利威尔都不在乎了，他彻底地放任了自己的感官，沉浸在激烈狂野的性事中。

“原谅我。”背后的男人在他耳边发出梦魇般痛苦的低语。

『神啊，请垂怜他。』

在高潮临近时，利威尔只能像断了气一样破碎地回应道：“……给你，给你……”

『愿意给你宽恕和祈祷和胜利和生命，不过最好是——

让我给你仁慈的献礼。』

利威尔慵懒地撑着头侧躺在床上，尽管身上黏腻不净，他仍然享受这样的时刻，埃尔文枕在他腰上，男人的东西正从他体内淌出，两人的气息逐渐平稳。黑色的刘海被汗水散乱地粘在额头，埃尔文习惯性地想为他拂过，但只有裹着绷带的残肢在半空中可怜地旋转。

利威尔屏住呼吸。

“啊，”埃尔文又苦笑了，嘴唇在他腰侧柔韧的肌肉上停留，“你的脚，好一些吗？”

“嗯，恢复很多了。”利威尔松了一口气，然后看到他的团长露出同样的神色。

“我很关心你。”埃尔文望着他的双眼郑重地说。

利威尔顿时被某种柔软的情绪包围，双颊的潮红才褪又起，都被蓝眼睛看得仔细。他将食指放在唇边，然后把这个吻转印在埃尔文的眉间。

洗浴前他帮埃尔文换下层层旧绷带，趁男人不注意，把一截暗红色短暂地含在嘴里，古怪的草药的苦涩和盐和金属的锈味，被他忍着恶心全咽进去，就好像埃尔文身上，好的，不好的，清晰的，令人费解的，他都一并吞下去。

蒸腾的雾气中，他们分坐在浴缸的两头，热水中四条腿搭在一起。来，埃尔文向他伸出手，他温顺地倾身上前，扰动的水流更加温暖。他的脸贴上男人宽大的手掌，被轻轻抚摸，利威尔偏过头，在掌心留下一个吻。

他们关心彼此，利威尔想，这足够了。

这大概就够了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 请给我评论~( ￣▽￣)σ


End file.
